1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including an e-fuse test device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the semiconductor field, fuses are used to implement various purposes. For example, in the case of a memory device, in order to improve chip yield, fuses are used in a repair process in which defective memory cells are replaced by redundancy memory cells. In addition to such a repair process, fuses may be used for chip identification that records information on fabrication histories of chips or for chip customization that optimizes the characteristics of the chips after a fabrication-out process.
Such fuses may be briefly classified into laser fuses and e-fuses according to their program method. The laser fuses are configured to be selectively programmed (i.e., open-circuited) using laser, and the e-fuses are configured to be selectively programmed using current.